falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Representation of the States Act of 524AER-
Introductory Text An Act to reform the High Council into a body which shall represent the federal states of Falleentium. Preamble Whereas the High Council of the Imperial Parliament is meant to serve the interests of the federal states of Falleentium, the Imperial Parliament seeing that the High Council has only served interests of it's members: May it thefore please Your Imperial Majesty that it may be enacted and be it enacted by the Emperor's most Excellent Majesty by and with the advice and consent of the Lords and Ladies and Representatives of the People in this present Parliament assembled and by the authority of the same as follows: 1. The Redefining Clause I. The upper house of the Imperial Parliament is to be called the Imperial Senate . II. The lower house of the Imperial Parliament is to be called the Chamber of Deputies. 2. The Imperial Senate Clause I. The Imperial Senate will be the upper house of the Imperial Parliament of Falleentium. II. The Imperial Senate will represent the federal states of Falleentium. III. Each federal state is to be allocated a number of representatives based on their population by a system of degressive proportionality. IV. None of the federal states shall have less than three or more than six representatives. V. Representatives are appointed by the legislature and government of their respective state. VI. The following is the allocation of representatives to each state. ---> VI.i. The following is the formula taken for the calculation of votes per state: *10 million inhabitants = 4 votes *20 million inhabitants = 5 votes *30 million inhabitants = 6 votes ---> VI.ii. *Cartria 6 *Hastiga 6 *Verzoonium 6 *Veldunium 5 *Jalbetrer 5 *Tarbanos 4 *Balbarno 4 *Delooiium 4 *Entoland 4 *Tapanuo 4 *Melmorri 4 *Darpartryo 4 *Farrulli 4 *Haals 4 *Delnour 3 *Reellam 3 Total 70 VII. Representatives may cast their vote only in en bloc style (i.e all representatives may vote either for, against or abstain with no exception). 3.Colonies and other Possessions I. Each colony with a population higher or equal to 30,000 inhabitants will be granted a vote. II. Those colonies or possessions which do not have the required amount of population will be represented by the colonial representative of the colony of their choosing. III. As of 26th October 523AER the situation is as follows: *Osten Helkar 1 *Anderson 1 *Collinger 1 *San Padua 1 *Port Katharina 1 Total 5 4. Enactment Clause I. This Act is to be enacted at the dissolution of the lower house after the passing of this bill and proclamation of elections. 5.Out-of-Character Clause I. The federal representatives of federal states(e.g J. Guequierre of Balbarno) will have complete control over the votes of their representatives. II. Members of the High Council that do no have control over any state will choose the location of their titular fiefdom and will have control over 25% of the representatives of the state their fiefdom is located in. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations